narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sand
|image=Shield of Sand.png |kanji=砂 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Suna |literal english=Sand |related tools=Gold Dust, Iron Sand |users=Shukaku, Gaara, Kankurō, Sasori~anime, Temari~anime |debut manga=35 |debut anime=20 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |movie debut=Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel |ova debut=Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!! |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} , is a versatile material, most often employed by the shinobi originating from Sunagakure for various purposes, including numerous supplementary functions ranging from concealment to disguise. However, the tool itself rose to prominence in the hands of the jinchūriki of Shukaku, whom acquired the ability to manipulate sand through the beast, with the most renowned amongst these being Gaara. While Gaara is capable of controlling any sand, he keeps in his gourd,Naruto chapter 349, page 15 also made from this sand. This sand is infused with his chakra, allowing him to make faster and more powerful attacks, as well as being used to make his Shield of Sand. It was also noted by both Gaara's father and uncle that the sand would always protect him, because it possessed his mother's will within it.Naruto chapter 547, pages 16-17 Since this revelation, many of Gaara's techniques have begun to adopt the appearance of his mother.Naruto chapter 548, page 10 Sand includes a wide variety of minerals, and Gaara can select the hardest minerals to create stronger defences and, in the anime, offences. However, Gaara also possesses the capability to incorporate other materials into the sand, increasing its versatility even further by introducing substances that can alter its properties to a certain degree, such as gold and hail.Naruto chapter 557, pages 16-17 Similarly, he can insert his sand into other people, thereby exerting influence over their movements.Naruto chapter 658, pages 5-6 When in need of more sand, Gaara can crush the soil, meaning nearly any kind of earth, with the sand he already has, to create more. Although this sand is more difficult to control than his specially-made sand, it provides the amount needed for large-scale techniques such as the Quicksand Waterfall Flow. It was shown that despite its durability, the sand could be countered by mixing other harmful substances, such as Explosive Clay, into it. Other methods include the integration of substances that make the sand heavier, such as gold,Naruto chapter 546, pages 11-12 or by making it bind together through the use of oil, which means that the sand crumbles very easily.Naruto chapter 556, pages 1-2 Other Uses * Kankurō used sand to disguise his puppets, allowing him to make his puppets appear as another person,Naruto chapter 42, page 18 or as himself, to trick enemies into attacking his puppets instead of him.Naruto chapter 70, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 213, pages 18-19 * In the anime, Sasori also used sand to make a clone of himself as shown during his fight with Kankurō when he escaped from Black Ant.Naruto: Shippūden episode 8 * In the anime, Temari also utilised sand in her Dust Wind Technique to cause her opponent to lose their footing in battle.Naruto episode 72 * Due to the versatility of sand as a weapon, the Third and Fourth Kazekage both crafted their own imitations of sand manipulation via the use of their Magnet Release kekkei genkai to manipulate iron and gold dust respectively. ** In the anime, Nagare also creates his own imitation of Gaara's sand manipulation through his Assimilate All Creation Technique using of rock powder. * Earth Release users can also manipulate sand in some instances, as seen in the effects of Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole TechniqueThird Databook, page 292 and Earth Release: Sand Dance.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 Trivia * Sand has a complete immunity towards Fire Release, with it being the only substance which Amaterasu, the highest level Fire Release technique, has yet to burn into or through.Naruto chapter 464, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 128, page 8 * Due to the number of people Gaara has killed, his sand smells of blood, as noted by Kiba.Naruto chapter 59, pages 2-3 References es:Arena